Divine
by raffen1
Summary: Leoric, a hero human paladin of the Argent Crusade who has a problem, Lissaline, a general blood elf paladin of the crusade who has, questionable motives and ways of doing things. What could possibly go wrong. M for language and other things...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, just a little back ground on this story. It takes place before the fall of Arthas but the Crusade is at the gates. Some early Cata references may be here and there but overall I am not a fan of the x-pack so why write about it. I love feed back, if anyone has opinions who suggestions feel free to let me know. As well feel free to add my if you want to chat about the story or anything like that, enjoy! **

**(If you want my Battle ID I prefer you PM me, just something about posting it out right makes me feel, odd.) **

* * *

"Captain of the guard my ass! Only reason we got out of that cave was my trusty hammer. Boy was it a fight, we rounded the corner a ghoul grabbed my arm, damned fool, next thing our ever so amazing captain new was piss wet pants and ghoul guts splattered all over the place," laughter roars out from the table as the rough dwarf takes a swig of ale. Barley letting out a chuckle I shortly follow, you can only hear the same story so many times before it loses its essence.

"What about you Leoric? You have to have some stories from your days in Northrend." One of the very many people at the table calls out looking over at me.

"Eh," I blow off the question taking another drink. I wasn't Thaig, that rowdy old dwarf would tell you any story if you wanted to hear it or not, and you would be surprised what dwarves do with other dwarves in their free time.

"Oh come on Leoric, tells us about the time at Nax, or hell about the last girl ye fucked no one cares mate just say summmtin!" Thaig spurts out as his voice starts to slur.

"Now, now Thaig we all know Leoric wouldn't do that. He is a gentlemen," a low but clear female voice quotes as we all turn to see Serana standing on the far side of the Inn. Roughly 5'11 with deep purple skin, matching hair and a define face there was no doubt the night elves company was loved by anyone who came to this shaggy Inn right outside of Stromwind.

"Gentelman! Like hell! Haha the only reason he doesn't have any is because one of them damn Hordes broke him!"

"Oh? I do apologize but that has me somewhat intrigued Leoric." Laying her arm around me Serana puts her face right next to mine, her sent envelopes me as she gently breaths on my cheek.

"Fine, fine, I will tell you what you want to know. I was dating a nice human lady before I left for Northrend that relationship went south so I tried to find comfort in that frozen hell hole from virtually anyone who would. This went on for a while until I found myself in Valliance Keep. Just getting off duty I head towards the end where a dark figure catches my eye. I could tell it was a girl but nothing else, she wore a long cloak and hood which oddly made her fit in with most of the people there, I don't know call it paladin intuition but I knew there was something about her. Well the night went on and a few drinks later I came to realize that I would do anything to get her alone and keep her that way, I don't remember the details though it must have been pretty easy since the next thing I remember is we are in a room together. Taking a seat on the bed I watched as she took off her cloak and in an instant all that I lost from that sour relationship, all that I have been searching for in that frozen waste land was ignited again. She had elegant blonde hair, perfect pale skin, emerald eyes and the most intriguing pointed ears."

I stopped for a moment after that for a couple of reasons, mostly to think on my own self-piety and the fact I was telling a serious story to a bunch of drunks most of which I didn't even know. Thaig let out a laugh as people around us started to realize what race this particular female was and slowly I continue.

"I don't think I mentioned one of the most stunning parts about her, her knife to my throat."

Thaig burst out once again in laughter, "the poor sap is at the end of a blade and so infatuated he doesn't even care!"

I can't help but to join him, he was right. "Come to find out the maiden who took my pride as a man was a Horde rouge sent there to find out what we knew about the current issue with the wildlife, they were panning on turning them against us, no surprise there I guess. Either way I woke up in that room a good time later, all my body parts where still intact but that night still plays on me."

"Blood elves are such disgusting creatures, you know If you wanted pointed ears, you should of stayed on this side of the factions," a slight breeze is followed by a soft pressure on my cheek. As Serana pulls away she gives me a brief smile before turning away and heading towards the bar. Apparently satisfied with my story the rest of the group had gone onto something else leaving me once again out of the spot light.

I gently rub my cheek and sigh, I always had feelings for Serana and it always seemed to be mutual, it wasn't the first time she had kissed me. But as stupid as it is I know that it would never work, as silly and ignorant as the story sounded, it was true, every single bit of it.

Rubbing my face I let out another sigh however his one was from the alcohol slowly getting to me. Quickly I finish off the drink so I can head up to the room. Standing my heart jumps as my eyes fall on someone sitting at the bar. A full black cloak covering their head and running all the way down to their feet, positioned away from everyone as to hide their face, they were acting just like she was. However I did not think for a second that it was the long last rouge that had kicked my ass mostly because the bulk under the cloak was apparently heavy armor and the massive two-handed axe that set next to the figure made it all the more obvious their occupation was nothing like a rouges. When you add this with the fact we were in Goldshire and the chances of their being a Blood Elf here dropped to about 0.

Shaking off the sudden surprise I once again head up the stairs and towards the room. I slowly take off my plate and store it on the shelf, once in a shirt and cotton pants I sit on the far side of the room and read. When you have seen a lot of combat or seen things frankly no one should see you find ways to cope. Some play cards, some drink, some sharpen their weapons, I on the other hand read, a lot, so much in fact it became a job. Yes that's right, my method of coping became mandatory in daily life, I had to read in order to sleep, eat and sometime even piss.

This night however must have been more dominated by alcohol than mental addiction as I woke up around what I assume was 5. Trying not to wake Thiag I quickly make my way down in order to get some breakfast before our journey north, taking a seat I can see Serana coming down as well sitting next to me.

"Good morning," she says.

"How are you?"

"Ah, fine, seems you went out on us early last night, I was rather bored you know."  
"I do apologize….." I'm cut off as a familiar figure walks down and sets at the other side of the bar, cloak and hood still intact. "I, uh, I will be right back." I say quickly making my way over to the hooded individual.

"I…. Good morning," I say getting a slight head nod from under the hood as a reply. "I don't think I have met you before," I continue as I sit waiting for a reply that never comes. Embarrassed I look the bar only stirred quite some time later as the figure head towards the entrance. I slowly raise my head and follow them

They suddenly stop inches before the door, slowly turning to put an eye on me, a bright, emerald eye. I choke as the figure waste no time exiting. Gritting my teeth I jump up from the bar and give chase.

"Wait!" I yelled running into the morning darkness in which I noticed I was off on by at least one hour. I could see her standing feet in front of me, waiting on my command, just me and her in the center of a usually busy shire. "You heard my story didn't you? Last night, you were there weren't you?" I wait for a moment but get no reply. "You really are her aren't you…." I find myself murmuring as a slowly walk towards the draped in black figure.

Getting closer I stop as a small laugh that is barely audible enters my ear. Slowly she once again turns her head putting only one eye on me however this time she slowly turned all the way around, lowering her hood.

Matched with the beautiful emerald eyes fair pale skin and ever so hypnotizing ears however one thing was a tad off, pitch black hair.

"No, the rouge you are talking about is named Vala, and I am not her." She replies not harshly but stern.

"Can you take me to her?" dumbfound I hear my self say getting a look that was exactly what I expected.

"You do not know me, I do not know you, you do not know where I am going or who I work for, I only know you can only get off to Blood Elves in which I am therefore what makes you think I would do such a thing?" I can feel my face flush at the words.

"I am a fully capable paladin of the Argent Crusade, I can help you with any task you might have in which I will aid you all the way up to the point in which we run across Vala, that is where my debt will be paid and I will depart."

She looks over at the blacksmith and gently bites her lip in thought. Looking at me once again she instantly lunges forward her axe drawn. Stumbling, I brace myself for impact throwing all the divine energy I could to repel the blow. Within a second she closed the gap sending the blade crashing down inches in front of me only being held back by the light. At the moment all of her appearance became more vivid than before but the biggest thing was it wasn't my divine light that was making her glow, it was hers, she was also a paladin.

After the first blow she immediately withdrew the attack standing inches in front of me. Plate armor still gleaming with holy energy caressing an embroidered tabard of the Argent Crusade, her axe griped in her hand all leading up to her stern face that's full attention was on me.

"If you want to chase your rouge that bad then so be it, you can travel with me, how good are you at speaking Thalassian, I'm not speaking this trash of a language you humans have the whole time."

"It's good enough to suffice." I hesitantly reply knowing my skill in the language is apprentice at best.

"Good," she replies in her native tongue, "go get your things and meet me outside of the lumber camp when you are ready, I don't want to draw any more attention this close to the capital of the Alliance."

I waste little time hurrying back into the Inn where weary eyes fall onto me.

"I know that girl, I know what she is and who she works for, I also know why she is here however I do not know what you are planning and why you ran out after her, Leoric…" Her sentence falls short as Serana finds what else to say, letting out a sigh I walk towards her slipping by and quickly heading up the stairs.

I can hear her walk back towards the bar, there is a good chance that was the last time I was going to see her for a while. Trying hard not to wake a hung over snoring dwarf a gather my gear and once again head down the stairs. At the bottom no one waits for my much like I assumed as I make my way to the empty bar putting down some gold and heading for the entrance. Not allowing myself to have second thoughts I quickly turn away and head into the Goldshire morning. Rounding the corner I grab Phinx my trusty warhorse and head out of the Shire. I stop for one more moment to look back and see Thiag hanging out of the window, an overall exaggerated smile on his face.

"Good luck ye old bastard! I'll see ya soon!"

Laughing I throw up my hand in reply, "I'll look forward to it!" I quickly urge Phinx forward as we barrel down the dimly lit street. 4 months ago was the end of my story, in that Inn, at that fort in the most damned place on Azeroth, but this was my second shot, the final chapter in my book.

The sun was visible now as I came up on the lumber mill. Her hood was down as she stood next to a crimson draped horse. Riding up to her she waste no time mounting her horse, putting us at about the same height as I reached out my hand; "my name is Leoric by the way."

She shoots me a questionable look before letting out a sigh and returning the official meeting.

"Lissaline." She simply says releasing her grip and turning towards the road, "the pleasure is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter in this little series. I will go ahead and say that I am going to try to drop a chapter every week however most of the time it will be sooner. I was pleased to see some of the responses from the first chapter and I hope this story can keep entertaining and pleasing! :D **

* * *

"I don't know about this, I mean, I have never…"

"Put on your hood and shut the hell up." Lissaline snaps as we approach the ruins of Lordaeron.

"I'm not like you, I haven't been to the heart of Horde territory not to mention you yourself said you wouldn't go to Stormwind!" I harshly reply getting her to stop.

"Fine! You want to stay here with no Argent Tabard nor escort and somehow explain to one of the many guards that patrol that you are an ambassador; be my guest I have a meeting to attend to with or without you!"

She immediately turns and continues walking. 16 hours on horseback with my head, neck and back killing me I find myself in the middle of a bunch of rotting humans who…

"Um…. Excuse me?" A whisper questionably runs by me as I slowly turn to see a gentleman, or I assume was a gentleman at one point; now and days he was more pale missing his right eye and his jaw cocked to the left.

"Oh! I, Uh… I'm with her!" I quickly scurry towards Lissaline as the guard squints at me, I think, with those undead you can never really tell. Not slowing down she pays no attention to my re-joining as we step on an elevator. Being dropped a good 50 feet we start roaming through the city, me close on her heels.

"You know you could at least tell me who you are visiting." I say after passing some stiches golems, which to my surprised even with their guys hanging out and being comprised of many bodies, don't smell as wretched as I would think.

My answer didn't come however as I looked (mostly in disgust) at the sights and sounds of the vast sewer, I mean, city. Well all the way up to the point I ran into Lissaline.

"Ow! Hey why did you….." A sharp blow into my stomach cuts me short as I lung forwards slamming into her shoulder plates. She slowly withdrawals her elbow as I slowly lift up to only wish I hadn't. Looking down at us was a hooded figure with extremely dark almost gray complexion a bow gripped in her left hand. A particular figure I had only seen in pictures, and of course Lissaline confirms my suspicion when she says her name.

"I am here as ordered Sylvanas."

"Ah, welcome Lissaline, but first, who is that?" She asks motioning towards me.

"A colleague," she calmly replies.

"Oh? A colleague who is a human and does not wear the tabard of the Crusade, Kirin Tor perhaps?"

"I have more pride than that, I would never ally myself with anyone who still deems themselves high elves, or that whore in your family tree. However my lady if you do not mind we need to be going, the final push is happening soon, we are going to end Art…"

"Arthas is dead." Sylvanas states getting the same reaction out of both of us, "that is what this is about Lissaline, so don't worry you have time. So tell me more about your colleague. What is your name?"

She walks down towards us forcing me to sweat.

"I, Uh."

"There is no need to be nervous."

"I… My name is Leoric." I finally reply as she gives me an odd look forcing me to tremble.

"Is it now." She replies however this time Lissaline picked up on the tension.

"Did I miss something?" She asks cutting her eyes towards me.

"Nothing serious." I throw off but apparently poorly as she turns to full face me a bit of annoyance across her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I stammer like an idiot as she approaches, forcing me to step back.

"You do realize the only thing that is keeping the royal guard from slaughtering you is my tabard now tell me what is going on?" A small fire ignited in her eyes as I fully realize my situation, sweating I throw out my hands.

"Wait, fine, fine I will tell you. I am a bastard I don't know my father but my records only show my mother, was well, Calia Menethil."

"You, are….. Arthas's nephew." Lissaline murmurs as she cuts her eyes towards me.

"That also makes him the only living heir to the throne assuming his father was a simpleton Arthas slaughter them as well." Sylvanas chimes.

"I fail to see however why this is relevant." Lissaline pushes defensively as she turns back towards Sylvanas.

"I suppose it isn't. You should report to Fordring for your debrief."

"Very well." Giving a quick bow Lissaline quickly grabs my hand and rushes out of the room. We do not talk until we make our way towards the zeppelin as it ready to depart for Tundra.

"She knew you were with me." Lissaline finally speaks up as she looks over the side at the Tirisfal Glades below.

"How? I just met you by chance." I reply nearing her.

"I don't know, but she doesn't call me out of the blue, I am not a full member of the Horde and she doesn't care for the Crusade. Even if Arthas is dead there are many people who were more appropriate to tell me, no she wanted us there for that to happen."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, go down stairs and get some rest, it's a long ride north plus we have a good way to fly. I am hoping we run into Vala soon so we can stop this before it gets started."

I find myself shocked as the name leaves her mouth. I hadn't been on this journey for more than three days and I had already forgotten why I was here, that all of this was to find Vala. Confused with a busting head ache I take her up on the offer and head down into the Zeppelin.

The clanking of goblins swinging away at whatever was in front of them wasn't as distracting as I thought as a current cold blast wakes me. Slowly opening my eyes I see black, but there was a scent, it was sweet.

"Ah!" I jump but quickly muffle any sound as Lissaline lied asleep. I slowly look around to see all hammocks full and by the look of the passengers, I would have chosen me as well. Trying hard not to wake her I get up and grab my winter gear and head towards the deck.

The night was light up by the northern auras as I tighten my coat around me. The dim light of Warsong hold flicker in the distant but it was apparent we were still a good half an hour out from the base. From there I would assume we would take a flight to Dalaran and then to the Crown.

Letting out a sigh I see my breath as I walk to peer over the flying airship. Uneasiness sets in me as I stare off into the distance snapped out of it by I warm, no hot, very hot.

"Ow! Fuck!" I growl to see Lissaline holding the bottom (hottest part) of a steam cup on my skin.

"What? You will catch a cold."

"Kiss my ass!" I grab the cup and quickly turn away as she leans against one of the mast.

"It is going to be a long flight once we hit land so be ready, we are going straight to the Crown." She says taking a sip and obviously trying to get woke up.

"Wait, why? We could cut a path through Dal…." I stop myself as a particular event that happened not so long ago comes to mind, "you know what, never mind." I reply taking a sip from my cup.

We ride the rest of the way in mostly silence as I take in all the scenery form this point of view, since last time I was here was through a different way of passage, and the Horde are not exactly for letting you use their Airships for site seeing.

After landing we mount up and head towards the Warsong Hold.

"Halt! Who are you, your ranks, and allegiances?" A massive armored Orc comes up to ask as we approach the mostly silk path towards the entrance of the hold.

"Lissaline, General of the Argent Crusade."

"Well, what about you, human?" He growls looking over at me.

"Leoric, Captain, the Argent Crusade."

Letting out another growl he paces around me sizing me up. "Very well, there are a lot of Nerubains up the path, try not to piss all over yourself!" He finally snarled stepping aside to let me through.

Gritting my teeth a brush past, "four battlefronts counting the siege of Wintergrasp and events like that make all of them worth it just to shut them up." I growl under my breath before stopping right behind Lissaline, her eyes cut towards me.

She looks way before turning around nearing me, "I, I understand your frustration, however it would be for both our best interest if you do not mention anything about the Alliance and the same goes for me about the Horde." She says calmly, her voice somewhat distant but her eyes fixed on mine.

"Oh, yeah, sure, sorry… it's just…. Lissaline!" I snap as a Nerubain lord swings down.

She hesitates but then quickly spins axe in hand right as the Nerubain strikes sending its torso flying to the left but its head however slams into her but falls shortly after, dead.

"I'm not much one for…." I stop as I hear a light hissing noise coming from her. Quickly I approach to see two welts on her arm, her eyes wide.

"I… was, too…. Slo…."

"Lissaline!" I find myself yelling as she collapses. I quickly grab here and start making way towards the Hold. However at the time it was oblivious to me that I, a human, carrying a Blood Elf in Horde territory would ever come off as, hostile.

"Hey! You! What are you doing?" The same Orc from earlier yelled as he ran towards us, "You killed the Blood Elf!"

"No you fucking idiot! We need to get her to the keep now, I can't do anything with these spiders around!" Lifting her I assume to get an escort but instead get a look of twisted pleasure from under the helmet.

"Blood Elf escorts Human, Blood Elf dies, Human dies, Warsong doesn't have to deal with the Argent's shit…"

Reaching, he slowly pulls the axe from his back holding it at an execution angle.

"I will say this one time and one time only, put down your arms help me and I will forget this happened." I sternly say lowering Lissaline back to the ground.

"Oh of course! What was I thinking, wouldn't want to get into trouble with the Crusade, die human!" He yells throwing all of the power into the blow. Unleashing a blinding light I quickly side step the blow grabbing the sword from my side. In one motion I step forward brining the blade across the gap between the helmet and the breastplate.

As soon as it started it seemed to end as the Orc stepped back throwing off his helmet. His dark green skin of his hands quickly coming up to his throat, his red eyes wide as he gasp only to cough blood all over me. More sprayed from in between his fingers as he began the trash and violently feel to the stone path.

My heart racing I turn once again to a still unconscious Lissaline. Gripping my sword I manage to get her up once again over my shoulder, I'm sure it was uncomfortable for her but that's not really my problem at this point in time.

A loud whine screeches as I look towards the hold as wolf riders rallied at the gate, figures. I slowly crouch in order to put her down once again, there is no way I can outrun them, I have no choice but to try my hand in combat.

Four of them burst out of the hold weapons in hand as they approached however they sound of the wolfs are drowned out by a loud horrendous hiss as Nerbuain brood and her young slam into the forward assault rolling them and the wolves they rode on, some of them immediately devouring their new found victims.

I snap out of my mixed response of shock and horror as I stand and quickly run the other way. I quickly summon my charger laying her on him and mounting up. Not second guessing myself I charge towards Valiance Keep. It doesn't take long as I blow through the gates and quickly head towards the nearest open spot. The alliance where not as skeptical of unfamiliar faces, if you were a human and did not look like you raised the dead for a living, more than likely you were allowed in.

Stopping next to a well I lower Lissaline and observe her wound. An infectious bite just above her elbow, she was breathing heavily but still unconscious as I ran my hand over her face. Calming myself I bring forth the light and envelope her in it. By this time the infection had spread throughout her body. In all honesty if that damned Orc would of just took me to the hold this would be near as bad.

After some time her breathing leveled and I was able to get a guard to get her into the near Inn. As she rested I paid the guard to keep watch, the Alliance was for the most part not any better than the Horde at something's and in her current state of health I couldn't risk anything.

Another guard approached me shortly after requesting that I make an appearance with General Arlos.

"So tell me Leoric, you come and end up being knocked out by a rouge now you come with another Blood Elf however this time one that is dying, what is going on?" Arlos asks gruffly and cranky as normal.

"I apologize for the inconvenience sir, I am now an ambassador of the Argent Crusade and some issues have come up. Once Lissaline is well we will be heading towards the forward camp at the Crown." I reply.

"Ah, very well I will not hold anything against you as long as you leave before night fall. By the way your dwarf friend, what was his name? Thaig was it? Well either way he caught a flight this morning towards the Crown."

It actually isn't that surprising to me to hear that Thaig has once again moved towards Northrend however it surprising at the speed. I just seen him days earlier and he was in no hurry to leave the Shire. I shake off the thought and say my honors to the General before returning to Lissaline's side.

"That was an interesting turn of events." A voice says as I close my book to look up.

"Well, if you wouldn't show off."

"Heh, maybe your right." She replies looking over herself, "so you are a healer?" She continues catching me off guard.

"Oh, I…. Uh yeah, I trained in Holy in order to help in battled, Thaig who was my partner trained in Protection we knew each other all the way through training."

"The dwarf?"

"Yes."

"Ah, well that must have been nice. Things are a little different with us elves. No, that's not right anyone can be who they want to be, I mean things were different for me." Her voice falls off a bit as in thought.

"You fight like a veteran with the energy of youth. You are by far the best retribution paladin I have ever seen." I say for her after some time.

She smiles a little though I am not sure if it's out of flattery or something else.

"So you could tell?" She asks.

"Of course, I mean not many paladins use two handed weapons not to mention your reaction time is almost flawless." I wave my hand over her bandaged wound. "Almost."

"Yeah, yeah. So Holy man when will I be able to get out of this wretched Inn?"

"Whenever you can walk. It wasn't that fact you were bitten it was the fact the time it took to get you healed. Though I do wonder why didn't you flash?"

"I'm not sure, I have been bitten before but there was something off about that Nerubain, as soon as it hit me everything went black."

"Hmm who knows they may be working with some new type of poison. However it's a tad too late. I hear news early when I was out in the Keep the main force is pulling out. Arthas is really dead."

"Hmmm." Sitting for a moment she finally lets out a sigh and gets up. "I can walk, and I assume my stay here isn't fully welcomed so I think we should get going."

"Yeah sure, oh by the way, I should probably mention that you should stay away from Warsong Hold for a while."

"Do I even want to ask why?"

"Let's just say after you went out some things got out of hand."

She doesn't reply just gently shakes her head before standing to get ready. Within the next 30 minutes we were able to convince a very stiff Griffin master to lend us a ride to the Crown, however he only let us have one.

"You know you are making it awkward by acting like that." She says looking over my shoulder as we head more north.

"Well sorry, I am not the calm cool and collect person that you are and frankly ever since I woke up next to you this morning it has kinda made me nervous."

"Oh? So out of your nerves you did something that made me not allowed to go back to Warsong Hold and took me all the way to an Alliance fort in order to heal me and let me rest…."

"That is different!" I snap cutting her off.

"Fine, fine."

Not much else was said luckily as we approached the vanguard we were immediately transferred straight to the Citadel.

"Aye, there the old bastard!" An all too familiar voice sung out as Thaig approached us. "Ah, who is the lovely lady?"

"My name is Lissaline and by the look of your tabard I am your superior so I suggest you keep your eyes on mine and no were south, deal dwarf?"

"I, uhhh sorry mam!"

"Meet me outside of head post once you are done Leoric." She says making her way without a reply.

"I be a son 'a bitch. I thought you had gone and meet a nice Elf to satisfy your needs yet only to find you are being some lackey for high command." Thaig says clearly disappointed as we walked.

"It isn't completely like that, she knows Vala actually. The rouge I met in Valiance a while back."

"Oh hell." He murmured in reply.

"Enough about that, what's going on here I heard the king has been dethroned."

"Yeah seems like it. I am not sure what is going on now I only got here a couple of hours before you. Though I do know we have the whole damn Crusade here, guess they're not needed now just here for the debriefed to be released from duty."

It almost sounded surreal to me. To think that we had been fighting this war for ages, that I joined it and worked my ass off in the name of duty and just like that, while I was on break lead, it's over.

"What are you going to do now?" I ask.

"Fuck if I know, probably head back to the shire, hell might go smack that dragon Deathwing in the face a couple of times. Man I am too young to retire."

We chit chat some more until we reached the forward camp where Lissaline was waiting.

"Well friend I will talk to you shortly, try not to drink too much there is still enough Scourge around to make life difficult."

"Yeah, yeah you don't need to worry about me. Hey Leoric try not to get too whipped now." He says bursting into laughter.

Shaking off his comments I approach a clearly annoyed Lissaline who simply turns expecting me to follow. As we approach the main quarters it becomes apparent she is well known as nods and shouts come at her way all the way up to Tirion's tent.

"He has been waiting for you, you two can go ahead inside." One of the guards motions as Lissaline and I step in.

I hear a light gasp as I walk in and shortly catch up to her. I cringe but bite my tongue to try not to make a sound as the Highlord laid on the floor. Dark dried blood was sprayed all over the tent as a deep forceful gash across the Highlord's throat made as well a puddle around his frostbitten body.

Quickly fanning out we look around the tent finding no relay evidence until Lissaline let out another gasp.

"What?"

"Leoric."

"Yeah?"

"I think you need to leave."

"What? Why?"

"This is my sword." She says calmly as I walk over to see a bright titiansteeled blade shattered; the rest of it we discovered was shoved deep into the Highlord's chest before being snapped off. "I am being framed for this."

"Wait, what? I mean it's obvious this happened a while ago, if we go and tell them now…."

"No, this didn't happen a while ago, this happened moment before we arrived. The cold will do this to a scene. Now listen to me. I want you to step out and act…"

"No!"

Annoyed she quickly turns to me. "Leor…"

"No, and I mean no. I know you didn't do this we have been together the whole time I am not going to watch you burn for nothing!" I snap a little harsher then I meant to however it seemed to get through.

"Well, wait, where is Ashbringer?"

The sudden remark made it apparent to me as well, not only was his sword missing but everything in the camp, all but his body and Lissalines sword.

"What the fuck is going on?" I mumble under my breath.

"I don't know but we…"

"Highlord!." A voice shouts as the entrance to the camp slowly opens.

"Shit!"

"Quickly!" Lissaline motions pulling me over to the left of the entrance.

"Highlord I wanted to giv….." The man is cut short as a swift uppercut slams his mouth shut, dazed he is easy prey for Lissaline who quickly wraps her arm around his throat putting him to sleep. Gently laying him down she grabs what remained of her stained shattered sword and we slide out of the back of the tent.

We quickly however calmly head towards the flight master.

"Ah Liss, how are you it has been a while!" The over cheerful flight master said with a smile.

"We need to get to Dalaran, and now!"

"Wait, what's up, shouldn….."

"DALARAN!"

"Okay! Fine, fine here. You owe me story after this little missy."

Wasting no time we mount a griffin and take flight. A sudden commotion breaks out below as the guard walks out of the Highlord's tent sending that whole section into a stir. Gritting my teeth I break away from it and look straight ahead as we soared towards the flying city.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I wanted to get this out of the way before people get too surprised. This story is rated M for a reason, now I know I said it was do to language gore and other things, the other things is this chapter. This chapter contains A LOT of sexual content and ideas so if you are not into that then this story is probably not for you. It does play an important part in character development and there will be more of it down the road. **

**For those who want to stick with the story I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Blighthoof!" Lissaline calls out as soon as we land. She quickly runs over to a Tauren wearing a Horde Tabard I waste no time in joining her.

"Ah, Lissaline, how may I help you?"

"Assign me back into the Horde." She demands without hesitation.

"Wait, why? You were so eager to ge…."

"Now! And him to." She snaps pointing at me getting an obvious negative look as a response.

"Now Lissaline, you know I cannot allow a human into the ranks, not to mention I don't know if it is a good idea for you to join back."

Lissaline's jaw tense as she stares into the eyes of the Tauren, there was no part of me that wanted to join the Horde and I do as well think of it as a stupid idea but there was no way I was going to say that with her like that.

"Emissary Blighthoof, I am going to ask one more time…."

"There is no need my dear Lissaline." A whisper quotes sending shivers all over me. It was apparent who it was and I did not want to see her again, but her timing was perfect as two Argent Wardens landed on the pad.

"General Lissaline, Captain Leoric, by the banner of the Crusade you two are under arrest, our allies in Dalaran are aware of this action it will enforce our decision so please do not resist."

"Not so fast, these two are champions of the Horde and they will not being going with you or anyone else for that matter. If you or your allies have a problem with that," closing the gap between herself and the Wardens. "Well, Arthas is dead so we have no real need for you or this flying little city, do not forget your place."

"I, uh." The Warden stutters for a moment before stepping back gently tapping his partner before they depart.

"Sylvanas." Lissaline whispers as she once again approaches us.

"Sadly, my lady this open up another issues. These two are wanted by the warcheif on accounts that happened at Warsong Hold a day ago." Blighthoof says making Lissaline once again cut her eyes at me.

"I do not care what that child wants, nor do I have time to play his games. If Hellscream has a problem he can take it up with me, I always wanted a new city."

Not giving her time to reply, or even react as Sylvanas walks past us with not another word said.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" She mumbles turning towards me, "you killed someone at Warsong didn't you?"

"I really had no choice." I say in defense.

"I know, I am in no place to scold you since I would be dead if you weren't there. I care not why you did it I am grateful to you either way. Anyways follow me there are things I need to get done."

I quickly follow as we head into the city straight over to Sunreaver's Sanctuary. Of course it took a minute for them to believe that I was a new found member of the Horde. Once inside however Lissaline pushed me to the side and went ahead into the tallest building.

Pacing I look around the Horde's side of town trying not to draw too much attention to myself, which ultimately failed as a whistle sounded out behind me. Turning I see another Blood Elf, straight black hair in a ponytail, white skin and dark makeup.

"I love humans, and even more ones with brains. Since you are here and not in that trashy Silver Enclave means that you are indeed smart," she brushes up against me as she walks by. "And you are indeed a human, and I am very much so interested."

She lightly places her arm around mine placing her face inches form my face.

"So tell me, what is your name?" She asks.

"I, ummm Leoric." I say trying to stay calm as she presses closer. Her scent alone makes me blush but it's escalated as her chest firmly presses against me, her breath gently blowing onto my face.

"Ohhhh? What a name, I'm Arrayice by the way! Come on Leoric lets walk!" She nudges but I manage to but sometime.

"I am, well actually waiting for someone." I stammer.

"Oh? Well I am sure they are nothing like me, but I know how you boys are…" Grabbing my hand she puts it on her ass, making sure I could tell her robe was the only thing between them. "You see, I think I take a little more priority." She whispers the last bit closing centimeters from me.

Clench my teeth I try to stay in a sane mind which ultimately failed as I slowly nod, putting a grin on her face. Well that's before she was violently jerks back and slammed into the wall by her hair.

"Ow! What the fuck!" She growls retaining her composure before turning towards her attacker. "You bitc….." Her words fall short and my heart dropped as we both soon her face.

"It has been a while hasn't it, sister." Lissaline smirks as Arrayice face remains a mixture of shock and anger as the overly assertive mage stands tall up against her.

"Your property?" She asks in a tense voice getting one of the very few smiles I have ever seen out of Lissaline, "he is, every bit of him. What? Does that anger you?"

"Not quite." Arrayice smirks "now I actually feel more sorry for him then I want to fuck him."

Now normally I would be irritated as two people talk about me like I wasn't there, or was some pet. However this was not normal situation as I stand my heart racing as the two sisters say a few more words, challenging each other.

"Fine! Whatever ." Arrayice finally snaps, "If you are staying in Dalaran for a while we might as well get caught up. I will buy you and your slave….. I mean colleague dinner and we can be a happy family again right?"

"Never."

"I figured." Arrayice sighs but still grabs both of our hands, "you have no choice on the dinner however." She leads us a little way towards the Inn before ushering Lissaline on and quickly turning to me. "And you are staying the night, we are not done."

With that she leaves us standing at the entrance of the Inn.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister!" I exclaim slightly offended.

"Oh? Well I had a mother and father to, how interesting!" She smarts back walking to get a seat.

We all three find ourselves sitting next to each other shortly later. The conversation sits at a standstill until oddly enough Lissaline speaks up.

"So, Arrayice my dear sister I hear your kind of a big deal now, in the arcane arts."

"Oh? The great Lissaline knows of a little mages achievements?"

"Not little, I hate you with a passion but it is no secret you are powerful and legendary at what you do."

"Well that makes two of us huh? Amazing genes we have. Well that was one thing they did well."

Lissaline doesn't reply but I find myself asking ignorantly why there was a tense on it.

"Oh? So old sis hasn't told you about our marry family. Well okay that's fine, let's see they left us to fend for ourselves when I was 5 and then they died at the first battle of WinterGrasp, that is about it!"

I found distaste in her answer but I know how families are, I know how they act and I know how people respond. Though it was apparent Lissaline didn't agree as she sat in silence staring at her food.

The silence brought uneasiness, which was worsened when a light tickle ran across my leg, and right up to my groin. Quickly trying to re-position myself I am stopped by a firm jab making me grit my teeth. Slowly I look over to Arrayice whose head rest on her hands on the other side of the table, the same grin on her face.

I being to sweat as she continues to press her foot on me.

"What is wrong Leoric you look pale?" She randomly smirks getting Lissaline's attention.

"Are you ok?" She asks out of what seemed to be genuine.

I begin to answer but the bane of being out of my armor comes over me in a way I never thought would as a cool feeling gently pinches and slides up my dick. I twitch but try to recover as an air of annoyance comes over Lissaline. However I am shut down once more by Arrayice as she clenched her toes together.

"Lissaline, I need to you come with me." A voice that has becoming all too familiar calls getting her attention off of me, without hesitation she raises towards Sylvanas. Finding my opening I try to excuse myself only to get a heeled slammed into me forcing me back to my seat.

Luckily neither of them noticed my struggle and dismissed themselves only leaving me and my newely found sadist.

"Now why would you want to leave me Leoric?" She asks moving her foot to the tip putting decent amount of pressure on it. A tingle shoots through me as I notice her channeling an aura of ice. The immense desire overwhelms me as I stare into her eyes as my body goes numb. I lost, unless Lissaline come back right now, it's over, I can't hold back anymore.

"Tell me Leoric, do you have any fetishes." She steadies her strokes knowing I was already beaten. I being to blush at the thought of what I was about to say, the irony was not dead to me.

"I…. I can only get off to Blood Elves." I whisper putting a huge humorous smile on her face.

"How convenient!" She pinches once again this time riding all the way to the tip bringing me close to the moment of no return, " since you are about to get off in one."

With one last hit she pushes me over, forcing me to go limp.

"Well, that was fun! Rest up," she move next to me gently nibbling my ear, "I'm next."

Sometime pasted as I remained sitting in the now empty Inn, a couple of things running through my head. One of the biggest was what did Sylvanas want with Lissaline, no that was a lie. I didn't care what she wanted I just wondered how long she would be which all became apparent as I stared at Arrayice as she stood on the balcony of the citadel, watching the city beneath us.

With the same grin she looked over at me before slipping off her robe. Not one piece of clothing lied underneath is as she stood atop all of Northrend. Turning she lays against the rail allowing me for the first time to see her fully. Letting down her hair she made sure it didn't cover up her breast. She slowly crossed her thighs while the moonlight showed every inch of her skin.

"Normally," she says walking towards me, "I would be the master, I would be the one in control but sometimes, Leroic I just have to be put in my place. Every once in a while I need to keep this city awake at night and that is where you come in." She closes the gap kissing me while grabbing my hand and rubbing it up her thigh.

"I was prepared for you, so let's not let the people of Dalaran get too comfortable for the night." Dropping my pants she grabs me before spinning around touching her feet. She slowly moves her ass on me gently rubbing me with her cheeks. I lose myself in the instant as soon as she let her hand drop I put it in.

Her back curves up as she backs into me forcing it deeper letting out a moan that added to every fetish I had about her race. Slowly I move getting another moan that forces me into extreme ecstasy enough to make me die happy a thousand times over but it's followed by a sharp pain.

"So you figured out?" She says standing to make her face close to mine however positioning to make sure it didn't come out. "You cannot cum until I do, I won't allow it."

She gives me another devilish grin as she rolls putting it back future in her. The pain is overridden by my pure desire as she slips it out walking to the balcony edge only to bend over the rail.

I run my hands down her back as she grips the rail, her knuckles turning white as I put it in harder and harder each time. I ignore the pain slamming into her forcing her to moan louder and louder before it turned into a scream making her voice echo through the Dalaran night. I never slow down as she curves her back taking it all until she being to shake.

In an instance she slams back before moving forward pulling it out as she finished onto me, she rolls back down onto it as the spell is broken sending an hour and a half of build up inside of her forcing me to the ground.

Exhausted I lye as she mounts me moving her mouth next to me ear.

"That was amazing no wonder my sister keeps you around, however now your mine." Putting it back in her she slams hard as to mark her property before rolling over beside me.

"Now clean me," she demands as I roll over and begin to lick her exquisite skin. From her neck, to her chest, from her foot to her thigh I run across every hairless inch of her until she forced me into the place she wanted me all along. My desire for her kind must have been stronger than I thought as I lose myself wasting no time licking her gently before putting my tongue inside her. I pick up the pace as she presses on the back of my head with her hand.

I seemed to be not the only one that was exhausted as she once again arched her back finishing. Not saying a word she slowly rises putting on her robe and heading towards the portal.

A mixture of relief and disappointment comes over me as she turns and smiles before porting down to the main floor. Slowly rising shortly after I follow heading towards the Inn. With luck I was able to get into a hammock without Lissaline being there and my exhaustion quickly took hold as I went out.

"Get up!" I smack sends me back to consciousness.

"Ow! What?!" I growl as my sight slowly comes back to see someone I didn't expect standing in front of me.

"We need to talk." Serana says quickly grabbing me. We sneak past the guards and go into the main part of Dalaran, I could tell it was still early morning, I couldn't have been in bed for more than 2 hours.

"What are you doing! You leave with some Elf and the next thing I know Thiag is telling me that you are a murderer then I get word in Stormwind that you had joined the banner of the Horde. Not believing it I come here to find you sleeping in their section of the city! Tell me whats going on!"

I walk over to a bench and sit down, my head was pounding as well as everything else about my body as I try to comprehend what she was asking.

"Okay, I am not a murderer neither is Lissaline. When we got to the Crown we found the Highlord dead with evidence that would put her to the headsmen's block. I know she is innocent I had been with her the whole time so I decided to help her which forced me to joined the Horde, but hey if it makes you feel any better we are wanted by them too."

"No! That doesn't make it better! You can't hide in Dalaran forever!"

"We aren't." Lissaline states walking towards us.

"You! You are the Blood Elf?!" Leoric! Do you know who this is!" Serana snaps backing away from Lissaline.

"No he does not know but I will tell him. When I was in Northern Kalimdor I ran across a group of Night Elves that ignored the tabard of the Crusade, they would not stand down their arms so I killed them, all of them, even the village they came from that was roughly five hundred feet down the road. Since that day I had been black listed by the Nigh Elves."

A headache, a body ache, and virtually not giving a shit I feel nothing about the story nor care why Serana was so upset about it. I was more shocked by her reaction since she said just weeks earlier that she knew Lissaline when I left with her, women make no sense sometimes.

"If that will be all Leoric we are heading back to the Kingdoms get your things together." Lissaline approaches me looking at me suspicion. "Go wake your master she is coming with us." A clear anger of betrayal shoots across in her expression. It wasn't the fact we had feelings for each other, no it had nothing to do what she felt about me at all, she was pissed by the simple fact her sister won.

She turns leaving me without another word, Serana stayed for a moment later.

"I don't know Leroic I trust you, I am going into training to become a priestess so I won't be around for a while just try not to get killed, and do not trust her the events that took place in Kalimdor were not as straight forward as she said, there is something off about her." She whispers the last part before leaving me on the bench.

I let out a sigh before heading around town. Arrayice never said where she stayed but oddly enough I wasn't sad about the fact I had to find her, holy shit I am whipped. Sluggish I pull myself through the morning city, looking at any place someone could sleep. I eventually find myself in the Citadel and head toward the portal. On the balcony I look around before realizing that there were two. Out of options I thought it was worth a shot as I head to the ground floor then to the other balcony. I find nothing as I pace around. Looking out over the city a small whisper catches my attention. Walking I find a small door on the other side of the tower. Slowly I poke my head inside to see her laid out onto a bed.

I slowly approach her.

"Hey, Arrayice!" I whisper getting to my surprise her eyes slowly opening.

"Oh? Leoric? Maybe you had more in you than I thought."

"Gah is everything sex with you?" I ask.

"You are not going to ask me to marry you are you?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay." She replies standing before walking to the other side of the room to get dressed (shocker right she sleeps naked)"so let's hear it darling, what is it you want of me?"

"Lissaline asked me to get you, we are heading to the Undercity."

A slight twitch of aggravation runs across her face. "Even after all of that you are still listening to what she says. Tell me Leoirc did she ask you to come and get me?"

"I, uh well."

"Tell me what she said."

"She implied that she wanted you to come with us."

"I want quotes!" She growls picking up her barefoot slamming into the side of my head.

"Okay! Okay! She told me to go get my master."

"So you came to get me?"

"Who else would she be talking about?!"

An odd air of pride and pleasure filled her aura at the remark. "Well I was wondering when the next time I could use you was then I realized it would only be when you were in Dalaran, me coming with you would definitely fix that." She says in a manner of sarcastic thinking.

"Wait I know!" She exclaims putting her face extremely close to mine. "Do you want me to come?" She whispers.

"I do not care if you do or not."

"Hmmmm." She stares into my eyes forcing me to look away but not allowing it as she shortly follows.

"Answer me honestly."

I let out a growl of irritation but she doesn't move.

"Fine! I would not mind your company…."

Her finger ran across my lip before she whispered again, "no need to hide it from me, I already know."

Backing up she smiles before turning once again to her dresser.

"I will come; I will meet you all at the landing pad."

I excuse myself and head towards the pad. To my surprise I am the first but Lissaline arrives shortly after but noting is said as we wait for Arryice. She arrives to receive an annoyed look from the flight master. My face flushes as I realize that it wasn't just towards her, it was towards both of us as I look up to see a clear line of sight of the balcony we occupied hours ago.

"Well I am here, shall we depart to that wretched city sister?" Arrayice asks standing next to me.

"Who said we were going to the Undercity?" Lissaline replies without looking at us.

"Oh? Then where are we going?" She asks saving me the embarrassment of being wrong.

"Elwynn Forest." Lissaline says getting an equal reaction of shock out of both of us.

"Oh dear sister, I hope you know what you are doing…."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ah Lissaline you are here! Hurry we need to get going if you want to get dropped in. I have places to be and Alliance to spy on! Here take these." The gnome quickly grabbed three black cloaks with hoods, almost identical to the one Lissaline had when we first met. He then threw us some parachutes before ushering us on board. The sketchy made aircraft roared to life before lurching down the run way. Before I could even react to the situation we were airborne leaving Brill.

Five minutes into the flight I find myself nodding as the soft vibrations of the plane force me to relax. Blacking out for a second I gently fall onto something before it envelopes me in a sweet aroma. Jerking back up I find myself face to face with Arryice, a surprisingly warm smile on her face as I once again doze off falling onto her.

A warm breeze and a soft chirping of birds pull me back to as small rays of sunlight shine through a tree line. A light pressure on my chest makes me slowly look to the left as the grass tickles my face. Arrayice sits against a tree with her cloak and hood on, her feet on my chest. She gives me a teasing grin before eating the rest of an apple.

I quickly sit up as I remember our location, snapping towards Lissaline.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I growl getting a scowling look from under her hood.

"You have never been in an airdrop before have you?" She asks.

"So we thought it would be better just to let sleeping beauty stay that way instead of causing a little fuss," Arrayice smirks rubbing her foot on my cheek.

My jaw tenses at the thought I was second to everything. Call it male pride or the simple fact I have enough experience to be considered a champion in the eyes of the Alliance. Or maybe it was all three, female members of the Horde treating me like a child.

"What's the plan?" I finally ask standing as Arrayice moves her feet.

"What are the patrol times?" Lissaline asks me.

"Depends where we are."

"Roughly three hundred yards from Westfall."

"That would make the rotation roughly every three hours, when did they last pass?"

"Now." Arrayice says as the soft click of hooves fill the air.

"Get down!" I snap getting a delayed reaction from both of them as five alliance guards ride down the road.

"We are not amateurs you know." Arrayice whines hitting a nerve.

"Neither am I? I don't care what either of you have planned you are going to change it! I grew up here, and if we are going to do this we are going to do it my way!" I scold as Arrayice rolls over next to me shoving her head into chest.

"Oh! See that is why I wasn't worried, I knew Leoric would protect me!" She chirps tickling my chin with her nose making my jaw tense even more.

She remained there until the guards turned and headed back to the Shire leaving us once again alone.

"Okay fine," Lissaline finally speaks up returning to her feet. "I will follow your advice."

"Where is this agent?" I ask.

"Stromwind." She replies

"Of course he is, is there anyways to meet him outside of it?"

"No," she said lying down blueprints of the city, "he is here." She says pointing at a building in the mage quarters.

"He is an ambassador for the Kirin Tor, so they gave him housing in that district. He cannot leave that area by law of the contract, he isn't the most pleasant person."

"Okay…." I say scrambling my head to think of a plan, I already spoke up, have to impress now.

"Fuck! Fine what is your plan?" I ask after minutes of sitting with nothing.

"Okay this is what I got," she points at the subway connecting Ironforge to the city. "I know how we can get into the subway tunnel without getting noticed. Once in we can make our way through…."

"No, no, no, no. That would make us go through the dwarf section of the city which is the last place we want to be." I say as Arrayice leaves my side before I continue. "If we are going to do something like that we can use the port entrance, I know we don't have a ship but that way we won't have to cross the Cathedral Square which would be the most guarded."

We sit in thought as we stare at the blue prints.

"Aw, sometimes you two are just so cute, it's so sad that you can never be together." Arrayice speaks up pulling both of our attentions to her as she stands next to a portal.

"Where does that go?" Lissaline asks standing up.

"The Mages quarters, actually it goes right behind the ambassador's house. Though we should hurry they do seem to draw attention."

Without any hesitation Lissaline passes first as I shortly follow. Suddenly the portal flips sending me to the floor right on top of Lissaline, sending Arrayice on top of me.

"Um, can I help you?" A night elf asks in common as she sits next to three other, all wearing minimum cloths.

"What in the hell is going on down here?" A voice yells from upstairs as a human quickly rushes down stairs. We all get to our feet as the man stands in a formally dressed suit, a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Now who the hell might you be?" He asks.

"Lissaline, I am looking for X-74."

A smirk runs over the man's face as he turns telling his "entertainment" to go upstairs.

"Ah, I have been expecting you Lis," he stops in mid sentences as he eyes fall on Arrayice, another grin runs across his face. "But first tell me who this lovely lady is?" He walks over to her as she gives one of her text book smiles.

I find myself grinding my teeth before he continues. "So doll, how would you like to stay here, I mean the pay is great the life style is good and with you here, well let's say this house will shine brighter."

"Hmmmm, I migh…." Before she finishes I find myself holding my sword to his balls.

"Tell us the information or I will cut off your balls and shove them down your throat, and then you can be someone's bitch servant." I growl easily getting through the cloth suit. He looks up at me a slight fire in his eye.

"You must be Leoric, you do know that is the name tied to a family of mad kings. Maybe that blood runs through you." He says. I can see Lissaline in the corner, her face stern not caring about our spar and Arrayice out of the other corner, a smile as she looks at me. Of course she did that on purpose.

"But very well, can you please lower your arms I do not wish to fight you." I slowly apply more pressure before lowering my blade. He takes a step back allowing me to move in front of Arrayice.

"Ah, well anyways, your information dear Lissaline," he walks over to a book shelf where he pulls a couple of them and walks to the couch. "Okay well, tell me what you want to know."

"You were told by Sylvanas what clearance we have?" She asks.

"Yes, she said that you have full access to my archive so say a word and I will tell you what I know."

"Vala." Lissaline says making me jerk. This whole time she was the whole reason I was here and this was the second time I had lost sight of it. But other than that I was more caught off guard by way she said her name, what did Sylvanas tell her?

"Ah, wow, you did need full clearance for this one, can you tell me why you want to know about her at least?"

"Yes, the man who just threatened to cut your balls off is in love with her and pulled us on his grand quest to find her." Lissaline smirks.

I clench my fist at the blow. It was a two for one, she was able to piss me off and tell Arrayice something she did not need to know. I open my mouth but stop as she walks past me, sitting on the stair case across the room.

The human informant noticed the obvious raise in tension but this time keep to himself as he opened one of the books.

"Ok so Vala, she is a rouge, last seen at Valiance keep unknown amount of time ago."

"Wait, last seen at the Keep, I thought she was a member of the Horde?" Lissaline asks as I find myself staring over at Arrayice.

"Was, or well that's the records say anyways. The op was to infiltrate Valiance Keep and then report back to Warsong Hold, however she never showed, your rouge is rouge." He says looking over at me.

"Where do you think she is?" Lissaline asks.

"I have no idea, but I know she isn't dead and I know that she is indeed active, here." He says laying a piece of paper on the table in front of him; it listed the names of seven high ranking people in both Alliance and the Horde. "These are people that are suspected to be taken out by her, but even though they are high value there are only seven, but look at this."

Pulling out more sheets of paper he lays them all down and quickly flips through showing them full of names. "These are the casualties caused to the Argent Crusade that are linked to her."

Lissaline picks up the first papers looking over them. "All of these people were active members in the Crusade, all of these targets are prioritized." She says.

"News to me," he says looking over some more of the papers.

"How do you know this is her?" She asks.

"To be honest with you, we don't. Vala is good, no, one of the best. To be honest she could have done more than this or none of it, and that is what makes her so dangerous. If you want to find her I think I can help but you have already done it, made it known you were looking for her."

"So you think she is just going to poof in front of me because I am looking for her?" Lissaline snaps annoyed at the lack of information.

"It is worth a shot. I understand your frustration but since it wasn't much I will give you something else as well."

She stands for a moment before answering. "I want to know if there has been a difference in Nerbuain toxins."

The question gets a surprised look in return as the guy quickly rushes to the book shelf again grabbing a book. "Actually yes," he says after a minute of flipping through the pages. "Here, apparently there was a shift in their toxins that took place around a month ago. Reports say that it had a quicker effect on humanoids as a whole but for the most part didn't change if quickly healed. However it seems to be extremely potent to fel blood, almost making the effects take over instantly I don't know how that is important."

"What do you think of it Leoric?" My name being said breaks me from my daze of staring at the stairs.

"Huh? Sorry, what are we talking about?" I ask getting a common annoyed looked.

"Don't worry about it, are you ready?" Lissaline asks.

"Uh, yeah sure."

Without a word Arrayice stands and opens the portal, Lissaline passes first and I follow however stopping to look back to see Arrayice talking once again to X-74, a flirting smile on her face. She stands on her tippy toes and whispers something to him before rubbing his arm and turning towards me. I manage to turn before she notices and once again find myself clenching my fist

Slowly holding out my hand I hit the portal with a burst of holy energy. I am no mage and what would happen is far from me but with a step I go through the portal falling right where I wanted to be. I land on the ornate stone floor. Pride fills me as I notice my success but I quickly hold out my hands grabbing Arrayice when she comes through.

Catching her I immediately put my hands on her ass pressing her up against the massive wooden door. I force my lips on hers but she doesn't hesitate to return the warmth as her smell envelopes me. She presses closer as I gently breakaway kissing her chin, down to her neck, down to her chest as her breathing heavens. She slowly rubs up the door with her hands as I nudge the top of her robe apart with my nose.

I kiss the top of her breast but force my hands up to meet hers before breaking away once again returning to her face to face.

"Where are we?" She whispered as she looked around the large room.

"12 hours a day on the other side of this wall the king if Stormwind sits commanding the Alliance the other 12 he is in here, sleeping….."

An all too familiar grin runs across her face before I can finish as she switches positions putting my back against the door.

"I knew when you altered my portal however I decided to play along to see what you had up your sleeve but this, this darling was a surprise and for that you get something extra."

She quickly takes off my plate before dropping down to her knees. Slowly she pulls it out gently pressing her lips against it. Her tongue rolls over it before putting pressure on the tip. She leans forward putting her lips around It before putting it all in her mouth. Immense sensation runs over me as she gently twirls her tongue before pulling away only to repeat the process.

With no spell to hold me back It doesn't take long before I give in, digging my nails into the door I tense as she goes forward putting it once again all the way in her mouth as I finish. Gently nodding backwards she swallows before slowly moving back and returning to her feet.

"Was it worth it?" She whispers as she drops her robe reveling every inch of her skin.

"You never disappoint." I reply slowly running my hand over her stomach as she closes the gap between us. Taking off my shirt we both stand naked as she presses her breast against my chest. Putting my arms around her I pull her in closer as my hands slowly drift down her silk back.

Looking up at me her breath draws me in smelling just as exotic as the night in Dalaran.

"Tell me darling, how much did it frustrate you when I talked to him?" She asks implying to the events that happened moments before.

"More than you realize." I say clenching my fist at the thought.

"Oh, well then…." Swiftly she sends her knee into me sending me to the ground. She doesn't break her embrace however as she swiftly punches me before putting her mouth near my ear.

Trying to catch my breath it takes me a minute to realize what happened as she slams her hand into my chest one last time.

"So what if I was Vala?" She growls with hostility in her tone.

"I…." Stammering I try to steady my breathing, "I…. I wouldn't of cam as fast." I reply knowing that it had to work. If I had I learned anything from the past week it's that Arrayice takes an insane amount of pride in her sexuality, and I was apparently right as she releases her hold and backs away from me, an intrigued but curious look on her face.

"Leoric, if you could fuck me to lust contents feeling the most highest desire and making every erotic idea you had come true in a mass of ecstasy or," her voice falls off a little, "or make love me to what would you do?"

My face flushes a bit as I wonder why she would bring this up here and now but there was no point in lying about it.

"Honestly, right now, I think the more intimate option."

Her face softens a little as she bends down in front of me. Gently she rubs me which it doesn't take much to get me back up before she kisses me.

"Listen to me, if you fuck my brains out right now making me cum so much they can't get my scent out of this room for weeks. I will give you your moment when we get back to the Horde side of the Kingdoms, it will be just me and you no crazy danger things just us in our own room, the whole night."

"So you have Horde pride as well?" I ask thinking back to Lissaline's tendencies.

She shoot me a grin, "I just want to merry king to not be able to sleep without being reminded of the goddesses that he rages war against every day, and well, to show that we Blood Elves are much, much more than the High Elves that stay in this keep."

Again the hatred with High Elves, however I don't get much time to think about it as she once again places the spell me as she teases only putting the tip in. It's enough for my mind to go blank with only one thing to do, make the next events more than worth it.

Kissing me she stands strutting over to the massive bed. Crawling onto the silk bed set she throws her hands up grabbing the rails supports a massive lions head. I join her kissing her foot slowly working my way up. Once on top of her I start to kiss her neck as she wraps her legs around me pulling me in.

She tenses breathing heavy as it goes it. I once again find luck that she put on the spell as my body goes numb almost making me collapse. She doesn't slow down however moving her hips faster and faster making it known this was for her, not for me.

Reacting I match her pace getting harder, as the squeaking of the bed, a small smack noise as her moans get progressively louder and frequent. Her hands grips the rails tighter every thrust as she arcs her back biting her lip trying not to scream.

Luckily the great king had a lot of objects in his room that keep the stone from echoing. Suddenly she lifts up forcing me to stand. Wrapping her legs around me she doesn't stop as I walk over to massive table, turning she throws most of it in the floor before I put her down on it.

She throws her arms above her head scratching the wood before arching her back letting out a chirp. Not dropping my pace she holds her breath for a moment before letting it all out and collapsing down to the table. Like last time the spell broke making my body weak collapsing on top of her.

After a minute she slowly turns her head to see a massive map of Azeroth that was placed on the table. She let outs a small laugh not moving.

"To have sex on top of the world, it was just as much fun as I imagined."

"Wait? You're done? What happened to making that wonderful scent of yours stick around for a while? That takes at least four rounds."

"Shut up." She laughs sitting up, "I suppose we should meet up with killjoy before we get executed."

She gets up grabbing her robe I quickly do the same as she begins to open the portal.

"Oh and Leoric if you were wondering what I said to him before we left the informants house." She says walking over to me. "I told him there was no way in hell he could handle me, I thought the same about you, but I think I might have been wrong."

I can't help but to smile as I walk through the portal. I get dropped in the middle of the forest were we began as Lissaline stood there with the expected annoyed look. However as I turn back to the portal I see Arrayice, on the other side as it closed.

Dumbfounded I stare into the woods, my heart twisted, angry and confused as I look for something to say.

"You shouldn't have got so attached to her." Lissaline says as I turn back to see her holding up a flare gun to signal the extraction.

"Wait! What if she is in trouble! What if she needs our help?" I scold getting not even a flinch out of Lissaline in return.

"Shut up Leoric." Firing the flare I follow the gleaming red light as it climbs past the tree line into the sky. Within seconds a sounds of a mech helicopter enters the area and shortly lands on the other side of the stream in Westfall.

We rush over to it wasting no time getting in before it once again takes off. The same gnome sits in the pilot seat.

"We lost one? Eh I get paid the same. Brill here we come!" He smirks putting the hele full speed ahead.

I stare out at the ground below my mind racing only coming to one conclusion, X-74. I wasn't the discrete about my emotions however as Lissaline gently nudges me getting my attention.

"Once we are back on ground I will but you a drink." She says giving me a gentle smile. Everything about her seemed genuine in that moment, forcing me to break through my despair. However it didn't change the fact, I was going to find out what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5, I will say I am actually not a fan of this chapter but I had to do it in order to set up for the last chapter in the story, 6. If that makes you sad however fret not, because the story can continue. Depending on the results of chapter 6 and the opinions of the story as a whole I know how to keep it going. I will mention this in the chapter 6 post but for now, here is 5, enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah, so that is what happened, till this day I cannot believe how heavy a dwarf can be." I say before putting a mug back up to my lips. It had been a couple of hours since we landed in Brill and holding true to her word here we sat in the Inn, drinking the day away.

"That is quite funny." She replies in between piety laughs. We sit for a moment until I starch my head not being able to keep the question to myself any longer.

"Why do you hate your sister?" I ask, to my surprise not getting a hateful look in return. Instead her eyes were softer than I would expect, but I believe the alcohol had a lot to do with it.

"You are actually in love with her?"

"I shouldn't be should I?" I ask.

"That is up to you, you can love who you want and I am not saying she will not return it, I am just saying that it is a risky love."

"Figures," I mumble taking another drink.

"I do find it interesting though. It started as a quest for Vala, now its Arrayice tell me Leoric why did you skip me?"

"Does it make you sad?" I tease looking up at her.

"No, actually now you have no chance with me, but I do find it interesting." She replies.

I sit in thought for a moment before looking up at her.

"I'm not sure, honestly I think it's because you're intimidating. I mean you are a powerful Paladin and not saying Arrayice isn't a phenomenal mage she is, but she lacks something you have so much of, pride." I mumble trying to make the most sense of my feelings for her.

"Fair enough, I have hatred for my sister because of what you just said. We are opposites, she is about fun, I am about duty, she is about lust, and I am about pride."

I find her choice of words odd, lust and pride, what does that mean? I shake off the thought as just her babbling in an alcoholic state and me listening in one.

"But love exist in both pride and lust, that is why I will not tell you to give up on the whore, but as it looks Vala isn't that good of an option either."

"Lissaline?" A voice calls as a couple of Undercity guards enter the Inn

"Yes?"

"We are here to escort you to a meeting, please come with us."

Letting out a sigh she rises and willing goes with them without and from of argument.

Looking around the tavern I sit back and order another ale.

"Leoric."A raspy voice calls form the door as I look to see a hooded guard.

"Yes?" I ask standing.

"The lady has requested an audience with you."

Rising I just assume that it was the same meeting that Lissaline just left to attended however once I arrive at the city it became apparent that, that wasn't the case as I stood face to face with Sylvanas, alone.

"Leoric my time is short so I will keep this to a minimum. I wanted to give you this." She says as one the guards approach me with a pin.

"That is the insignia of the Royal Court, I want you to take it but in return I want you to do something for me."

"Uh, yeah sure, I think."

"I want you to make sure, that the two sisters, Lissaline, and Arrayice keep their relationship hostile."

The request was more than odd but before I could say anything the Banshee Queen dismisses herself implying that I had little choice in the matter. The guards move from the door allowing me to exit, I do so. Letting out a sigh I pin the emblem on the inside of my jacket. I didn't know much about it but I had heard the Forsaken take their Royal Court very seriously and any member of it was highly respected in the cities.

I end up running into Lissaline shortly after.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I had to help some of the guards move something from Brill into the city." I decided it would be better if I keep what just happened away from her.

"Well look at you, enjoying yourself as a member of the Horde."

"Yeah, yeah but hey what was your meeting about?"

"Vala, it seems they have found her."

"Do I need to get my winter gear ready?" I ask.

"Actually no, I will give you more details back at the Inn, I will see you soon." With that she parts once again heading towards the rouge quarters leaving me again, very much so human and very much so alone in the city. Well at least I have that pin if people ask too many questions.

It doesn't take long until I find myself bored and heading once again to Brill, at least I can still drink, I can always drink. Walking that way I stray off a bit to see what was the once vibrant kingdom of Lordaeron.

Within five minutes I give up understanding that all that was left was a dark gloomy, bat infested forest.

"I would of loved to seen this place in its prime." I mumble to myself.

"I am sure, then you could have ruled it."

I turn but not fast enough as a figure strikes out at me, dodging I grab my sword finding myself face to face with a humanoid cover from head to toe in black only her emerald eyes show through a slit as she holds her blades in reverse.

"Who are you?" I demand only getting another lunge as a response. Easily blocking it I position myself for the next attack however it was already here. In an instant she turned dragging her blade across my plated chest piece.

Stumbling I throw up my blade to parry but she easily averts sending her off hand down across my arm. Her accuracy was spot on going through the overlay of my arm guard easily slicing into my flesh.

Letting out a cry I kick her to make space as the wound becomes apparent sending blood running down my arm, I wouldn't get much use out of it. I waste no time putting up my divine shield expecting the final blow but it never comes.

"Who are you?" I ask again as she slowly walked around me, her hands still gripping the hilt of her blades.

"You don't remember? And here I thought we had something special." Her tone was sweet almost like a song.

"Ayyric," I begin to mumble before I realize how obvious it was who was standing in front of me. "Vala!"

"Leoric! Get down!" Turning I see a figure form from the shadows before slamming into my shield. It doesn't get a second chance however because in that instant Lissaline cleaves it in two making it apparent whatever it was, was a living thing.

"Oh, lovely now we are all here." Vala says her voiced still muffled by her mask.

"Can you fight?" LIssaline asks.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"Be careful there may be more." She replies.

"Oh? Don't you know there is no honor among thieves," she quickly rolls her wrist before sheathing her blade pulling out 4 throwing knives sending them in all directions. Slight muffled noises of bodies falling suddenly became audible only for a second until the cry of bats took back over.

Lissaline tenses a little before looking over at me.

"You're a healer right?"

"Yeah."

"Get your arm patched up, today isn't the day to fight," without giving me time to object she goes straight for Vala, axe at the ready.

Two elites, a phenomenal Crusade Paladin and a former Horde elite operative going head, to head, only to be summed up in one strike. Vala easily dodges the blow but not completely as Lissaline unleashes a judgment slamming into her head. Staggering back her sun blonde hair rains down from under her mask as it falls to the ground in pieces.

As they both stand a small amount of blood starts to pour from Vala's wound but it quickly becomes apparent that she was not the only one hit as I notice a steady stream of it running down Lissaline's arm.

"You do realize that Slyvanas is running you there to end this right?" Vala hisses.

"I do."

"You really are cocky aren't you? Fine bitch, if that is the way you want to do it I will play along, we will end this there, and there will once again be a king!" smoke engulfs her before she vanishes into the gloomy wooded back drop.

I quickly hurry towards Lissaline healing her wound.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I scold as she looks down at me, her face soft.

"We are going to the Outlands, we are leaving tomorrow, I will explain everything then. Do you trust me Leoric?" she kneels down looking into my eyes. I feel an overwhelming feeling of calm as I let out a sigh.

"Yes, I do I truly do, can I ask you one thing?"

She simply nods.

"What happens after tomorrow?"

She smiles a bit before gently smacking my head. She doesn't answer as she rises and looks around the dark forest.

"Come on; let's get some rest we will be leaving early."

She walks towards Brill leaving me. Scratching my head I look over at my freshly healed arm before rising to my feet.

"Well I made it this far." I mumble as I continue down the path. The thought that there was a powerful assassination rouge in the area who just attacked me minutes ago and could still be lurking never crossed my mind as a sudden cool breeze sent chills through me.

"Leoric! There you are! Thank Elune!" A bright light catches my attention as a night elf, fully dressed in white slowly approaches me.

"Serana? What are you doing here?" I growl at the thought of our location.

"I needed to talk to you, Leoric you are in danger, a lot of danger, please come with me!" Her voice was distant and in panic.

"Wait, what?"

"Listen to me, when I was in training I was able to access dome documents that were written during Kil'Jaden's first legion, names were mentioned, Lissaline was one of them."

"Okay?" I ask backing away from her, "I know it's an odd name but assuming there is a connection just because of that is ignorance."

"No! You don't understand!" Virtually screaming she closes the gap between us, distress ever growing in her voice, "they were there, you have to believe me!"

"They?"

"Both of them, Lissaline and her sister, Arrayice, they are demons Leoric! They are older than Whisperwind herself!"

The remark hits a nerve even though it had wonder in it. I know that Serana knew nothing of Arrayice, but then it really didn't matter. A bar wench that got her life together, but a bar wench none the less is standing in front of me who knew not of me outside the walls of the shire is not only calling out two people that I have built a relationship with but two people that had saved my life, two people who had truly made this past adventure the best of my life.

Frustration clouds my actions only clearing as she stands a couple feet away from me, her hand on her face and my fist clinched next to me. A clear look of pain in her eyes twisted my heart making me want to vomit. Why, why would I do that.

"Ser…." I mumble but she easily turns away.

I bite my tongue as I stand in the mist of the forsaken forest.

"What if she was right?" I hear Lissaline ask as she approaches me.

"If she is, she is, if she isn't, she isn't. I told you I would help you, I trust you, but that does not mean I can be an ass."

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. I do hate to see relationships crumble like that even more knowing that I was the cause." She lets out a sigh, "come on," she simply says as I turn towards her.

We make our way towards the Inn in silence. Wasting no time she heads to bed and quickly falls asleep as I sit book in hand. Reading didn't even help as my heart was in my throat, there was no point, there was no way I could sleep after what I did.

Standing I once again walk out into the cool night, I find a small hill outside of Brill near the Zeppelin port and sit, nothing near me, nothing to worry about, just the thought of how simple, how nice and how relaxing my life would have been, if I didn't go this path and if I would of gave in once I returned from the North, and made a life with Serana.

It seems soaking in your own self piety takes up quite a bit of time as I find myself slowly coming to on the same hill.

"You know if you wanted to sleep outside I wish you would have told me, then I wouldn't of had to pay for a room." Lissaline whines as she looks down at me, "come on we need to run by the city before we head out, I think our best bet is to just get a ride down there, by the time we get to Orgimmar from the zeppelin we could of already been there."

"Uh, yeah." I say rising my head pounding.

"Actually you stay here, I think it would be quicker if I go on my own." Leaving me no time to react she quickly turns leaving me on the hill.

"Yeah, sure." I mumble to myself as I slowly look around.

It doesn't take her that long before returning before we head back down towards Brill.

"You still shook up about last night?" She asks.

"Some, but it isn't going to bother me. If you need me to fight I will be ready and at 100%."

"Good, I have a feeling you will need to be." Her voice falls into a whisper as we approach the flight master.

A couple of minutes and a couple of gold pieces later we are in the air.

"Why could we not use the gnome again, he was there?" I ask as our bats flew nest to each other.

"Sadly he is only for hire on official Horde business."

"Wait, this isn't? I thought you got this information from them?"

"The information yes, however going is on my own will and benefit."

I find no reason to continue the conversation as I look around at the Kingdoms as they fly past. It wasn't the fact I had no interest in her reasoning because I did, it was mostly of asking too much. The events that unfolded last night had a bigger impression than I realized as I find myself second guessing Lissaline, and if she was really a demon, then it would be in my best interest not to look more suspicious than I had to.

My head plays with the various thought but I end up shutting them out, just labeling them as guilt for doing what I did to Serana. Riding the rest of the way in mostly silence we land on the other side of the portal after a good hour trip.

"Where are we heading?"

"Shadowmoon."

I get an uneasy feeling as we started to walk over to the Outlands flight master. I was no stranger to this place, and even though I served most of my career in the north I was well aware that Illidans mark was still on the temple, and masses of demonic corruption still ruled that land.

I however say nothing else on the matter as we head towards the blighted valley, before finding ourselves at Shadowmoon Village.

"This is the part where things get difficult." She tells me as we walk through the front.

"Really? How so?"

She lets out a sigh and continues walking without an answer as we travel all the way towards the foot of the Legion Hold. Fel demons supported by the black sky and scorched surroundings assembled there as if there master was still alive, like everything was like it was during the Crusade.

However between all the wretchedness there stood someone that made Lissaline's statement apparent to even me. A scorched corpse of a fellow blood elf by her side and an all too arrogant grin on her face, Arrayice stood with her emerald eyes and her full attention on us.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the theoretical last chapter to this story, but here is how I am going to do this. If you like the story I have another arc thought out, leave me your opinions, let me know what you think. will say that it will be a bit either way since College finals are coming up however if I do get even a minimum interest of people wanting to keep reading this story I will pick it back up and continue. For those that have been around for this long I hope you enjoy and it has lived up to expectations. As well as what i said in the first chapter about adding my account is still open, just send me a pm on here, enjoy :D

* * *

"Vala?" Lissaline asks motioning towards the toasted corpse.

"It is, I hope you don't mind me stealing some of your glory dear sister, however it was a fight." Slowly she lifts up her arms showing her blood stained robe, it wasn't till this point I realized her long and fatigued looking face, and by the looks of it she was still losing blood.

"Arrayice!" I growl quickly rushing over to her.

"Oh, hello darling I hope you didn't mind me leaving after our little adventure, I had to go rouge hunting."

"Shut up," I snap gently grabbing her taking her to the ground, "you could have died you arrogant, arrogant girl."

Her face in shock at first at first quickly becomes gentle as her hand rubs my face.

"I'm sorry darling, who knew you were a healer though, aggressive when you need to be and supportive the other times, you are truly a wonder my dear Leoric." Her voice slowly falls off as she falls under.

A quick panic sets in even though I knew I had it under control. I slowly begin to shake as her eyes remained closed shortly after, her body still.

"I don't think so." I mumble unleashing a torrent of light creating a barrier around us. I lose sight of time as the light around us contrast our horrid surroundings.

"She is okay." Lissaline says sometime later as I find myself exhausted, the light fading. She was right as Arrayice slowly opened her eyes again. I open her robe to find her wound healed, not even a scare remained.

"I think dying is the only thing I have yet to find that turns me off." She mumbles sitting up. She gently reaches over to me as I sit trying to catch my breath. She says nothing but caresses my face once again.

"So is it over?" Lissaline asks kneeling in front of her sister.

"No dear sister, you know that this is just the start."

My heart twist as I watched them, Lissaline a small smile in her face as she holds out her hand, Arrayice returning the warmth placing her hand in hers. An overwhelming sense of dread fills me as I look at the two sisters that had hated one another before that moment, hand in hand together.

"So why was she here?" Lissaline asks.

"I am not sure, from what I can make of it she was here looking for this fragment." Arrayice pulls out a shard of a runed blade, the engraving on it made it obvious it was scourge.

Lissaline slowly takes the fragment looking over it.

"Good, however bad. We need to act faster sister. Sylvanas sent me here, knowing that she had to know this was here, Vala even mentioned her last night."

News to Arrayice a surprised look run across her face before she slowly backs up resting her head on my shoulder.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I ask finally gaining most of my strength back.

Arrayice arcs her head looking back at me.

"Aw, did no one tell my poor Leoric what is happening." She whines obviously feeling better.

I just look over at her with a stern face.

"Fine, fine, when Arthas went and died he had only one elite agent left in his biding, Vala."

"How much do you know about history?" Lissaline asks.

"Enough."

"So you know Kil'Jaeden made the scourge and then tried to kill it but failed, good. Picking up where my sister left off it pretty much goes like this. Arthas knew his time was up but did not want to put a dud on the throne. He used Vala to forge a new weapon in order to crown a new king."

"Now if you know anything about Frostourne it has a soul, it is a living object so being able to recreate that in his own image would be difficult." Arrayice chirps in.

"I see, so you two did all of this In order to stop the crowning of a new king?"

"Yup! Like white knights, we are heroes dear!"

"Stop trying to be the good guy Arrayice, nothing happened here today that is any different than history, only Kil'Jaeden succeeded."

A knot twist in my stomach as she walks away from us. My head scrambles to twist her words into something else but none of them fit. Slowly Arrayice gets off of me, rising and walking towards her sister.

"You…." I mumble looking at them as they both stand looking up at the demonic hold.

"You should have listened to the night elf, but I could not let you escape Leoric, you were the one that was supposed to get the forged blade, you are in line to be the next Lich King."

"What!? No! That is insane!" I snap rising to my feet, I look over at Arrayice, her back to me showing not interest in me.

"Arrayice! You know that is insane right?" I growl but she still ignores me as if I wasn't even there. My heart twists at the thought, not the fact I helped demon lords, not the fact I was probably about to be killed in the middle of this waste land, but the fact that I was staring at someone I had fell in love with and she simply did not care.

"Sorry Leoric." Lissaline says in a simple tone, "I truly am, the last bit has been fun." She slowly unsheathes a sword from her back obviously getting rid of her axe between the night before and today.

"Do you think I am just going to lie down?" I growl grabbing my blade.

"I did not."

"And did you think that would be the last you seen of me." I turn to see Serana standing feet away, staff in hand.

"Leoric you're an ass but for some reason I care for nothing else but you, and I will fight for you." Arrayice turns with an annoyed look on her face as Serana squares off against Lissaline.

"Serana, wait." I say only to be ignored.

"You took everything away from me Elf!" she cries attacking.

I cringe closing my eyes, a loud clang rings out forcing them back open to see Serana on guard parrying Lissaline's blow. My heart eased a little as the skirmish a little more, Serana holding her own. Realizing my position I grit my teeth taking up my sword, she was fighting for me, even it was a two v one everything is fair in love and war.

Stepping forwards I get ready to call judgment as Serana knocks her back with a burst of energy, however I become frozen as Serana stood right in front of Arrayice, her dagger impaling the night elves heart.

I try to move as I stare, my heart in my throat.

"Everything is fair in love… and war right?" Arrayice whispers making sure I heard it, removing her blade Serana falls to the ground, blood erupting from her chest.

My medic reflexes kick in as I rush to her side, ignoring Arrayice clenching her bloody blade just inches away.

"Serana! Listen to me! Listen to my voice." Placing my hands over her I begin to cast holy energy.

"I…" I hear Arrayice mumble as I look up at her, her face long, a tear on her cheek.

"Arrayice?" I whisper before her eyes become distant, it was like a switch flipped as she re grips her dagger, her eyes ignited before sending the blade down at me with lancing force.

Defenseless I sit casting over Serana, not even trying to deflect I accept the blow.

"Watch out ye bastard!" Suddenly a huge shield smashes into the ground in front of me. Arrayice stammers back from her blow as it deflects off the steel. "Go on, I got yer back, get her outta here." Thiag demands pulling his shield out of the ground his Warhammer firmly gripped in his other hand.

"Yeah." I simply say looking back down at Serana, her eyes wet and a light smile on her face as she looks up at me makes surreal but I already know she is gone. Looking into her ghosted silver eyes I try my hardest to keep my emotions at bay slowly rubbing my hand over her smooth forehead before closing her eyes.

"No use, she's gone." I murmur standing up next to him.

"Dammit friend, what have you gotten yourself into?" Thiag growls as we stand looking at the sisters.

"…."

Firmly I stand behind him as we square one another.

"Do we have to do this?" I ask.

"We do." Lissaline says without any input or even flinch from Arrayice.

"Arrayice." I mumble in an attempt to get through to her.

"Ah shut the hell up old boy, let's get this done." Slamming his hammer into his shield Thiag taunts both of them before attacking.

Thiag was a hero of the crusade but nothing more, he was more than an average fighter but his arrogance got the best of him on a number of times, and sadly this was one of those times. I back him up blade drawn but it didn't matter as a bind of ice incased him right where he stood.

"Thaig!"

"He is alive." Arrayice said walking towards me, "and he will live, if you quit fighting right now and accept this Leoric, he will live."

"Why? I…." I start to object by nature, no one wants to die, but enough was enough. Falling to me knees neither of them hesitate to approach me weapons drawn.

"It was a fun run." I mumble as I stare at the black corrupted ground. I swallow back any emotions, there was no need for them. I never understood the fear of death. I mean yeah, it sucks, but it was something that is going to happen to every mortal on Azeroth.

I hear the faint sound of steel against a sheath before a dim shadow shines on the ground from the green light throughout the place showing Lissaline. I gently close my eyes, my heartbeat starts the thump in my ears as I wait for what feels like an eternity. The air itself seems to stand still before it is cut through by her blade, forcing it aside. One last exhale, one last thought, one last heartbeat.

A loud clash forces air into my lungs and my eyes open. I jerk up to see a dagger inches from the back of my neck, stopping the path of an expertly wielded two-handed sword.

"Arrayice." Lissaline mumbles getting no reply just a massive bolt of fire slammed into her forcing her back. Neither of them talk as Thiag is unthawed but way to hurt to move as they stare at one another.

"You are going to go against the legion?"

"Fuck the legion." Arrayice sharply replies, "dear sister don't you see, the legion is dead and has been for years, join me."

"You are not a liar Arrayice, you are a lover…" Lissaline is cut short as another fire bolt flies past her.

"Who cares if I am! Who will stop me?" Her tone far and crazed she begins to tremble inch by inch piece by piece I watched as her skin ripped as she grew, into a Shivarra, all 6 arms, armed with whips.

"If you wish to fight, I will." Lissaline says, in shock I fall to the ground half expecting Lissaline to turn as well however she doesn't, staying in the same figure she always had.

In a flurry all whips crack the ground as Lissaline scurries to dodge. Paladin's where not agile fighter by nature, but when you are paired against a 28 foot tall demon goddess, things look different. Without moving her feet however Arrayice easily repositions for another attack slamming all whips towards her sister.

Even by dodging 4 she is easily overwhelmed by the second attack as two whips connect sending her into the air, her blood trailing in behind her. Before she slams into the ground she gets slap another time forcing her chest piece off leaving her totally exposed.

"What is it dear sister!? Where is the might of Pride!" Arrayice burst out in laughter as she readies her last attack. Raising her whip high above she brings it down with all of her force even stepping forward in the process. My eyes fixed on the action I expect this to be the end, but I had been wrong about many things today and this was just another one.

Abruptly Arrayice stumbles but not because of her lack a balance. Without a flinch, or the slightest recitation of being hit, Lisslaline grabs the whip in midair jerking it forward. Lying her blade on the leather weapons she allows her sisters weight crash down, sending her sword through to top of her arm almost severing it.

A horrifying scream shrills trough the zone sending all the Legion troops on the shelf even farther away from the fight. Purple blood sprayed from the gashing wound covering the tainted black ground in a mixed color. Arrayice doesn't quite down as she struggles to gain her footing as Lissaline just stood in front of her, her own sister's blood raining down on her.

In shock I stand watching the surreal events knowing that it must be a dream, that all of this was a prolonged nightmare. I am however pulled from that thought as my name is said over and over.

"Leoric! Listen to me! Stop the bleeding!" Arrayice cried over and over. Grabbiing my sword I run over to her, her face bigger than I was.

"Leoric, darling, I know it's weird but it is still me, you have to help me!"

"Wait, does it even work? Holy energy…"

"Yes! Do it!" She snaps before crying out again.

Just like with Serana ,Lissaline stood there as I mended to her sisters wounds, too proud to strike us down in that state. Trying my hardest to ignore everything that was happening around me I concentrate on her, putting all the energy towards the wound. In the ideas of scales her wound was the size of the average human, and if it was like that, it would be a dead human. I try to judge the amount without overdoing it, which I ultimately fail as suddenly all my holy energy goes out as I fall to the ground.

"Leroic! Get up! You have to get up!" Slowly coming to I look up at Arrayice, back in her normal form, a holy shield around us.

"Wait… what?"

"Listen to me, you were able to patch me up pretty good but I am still hurt, your dwarf friend casted this shield and is dealing with Lissaline right now but I don't know how long he can last.

Quickly I sit up to assess the situation. It was no secret she was still hurt as the agony was clearly in her face. As I look over at the battle Thaig was in complete turtle mode as Lissaline wailed away at him somehow her armor bound back to her chest.

"That is one of her abilities, if you fight pride you have to make quick work of her or she will just regenerate, everything." Arrayice tells me noticing my confusion.

"Where is the fragment?" I ask turning back towards her.

"Hun, you are no…"

"There is no time! Tell me where it is!" I snap.

With a high amount of doubt she reluctantly pulls out the forsaken sword fragment. Before she could have second thoughts I grab the blade form her hand looking at it.

"I knew it!" I exclaim pulling out my Royal Guard pin.

"Wait, what are you doing!"

"Don't worry, this was planned, all of it. Sylvanas would never put something in my hand that would threaten her throne, this fragment was a sham set up by the Horde's forsaken in order to banish you two ."

"But that doesn't make any sens…" I ignore anything else she says firmly placing the pin in the fragment.

"Long live the queen." I murmur as the fragment glows bursting into a massive two handed sword, skulls and engravings running through out it.

_Long live, the king. _

A whisper runs through my head as I fill power envelope me. A sudden shutter of cold run downs my spine. I let out a cry as I burst the barrier blocking us from the fight.

"What the hell?" Thiag asks dropping his guard allowing Lissaline to kick the living shit out of him.

"Idiot." I murmur knowing the blow wasn't fatal.

Getting her attention Lissaline turns to me as I point my newly forged blade at her.

"So you have done it."

"I haven't done anything, I am in my own mind, I am leaving this blasted hell hole and I am taking your sister with me."

"Really?" She says turning towards me.

Channeling my new power with holy energy I unleash my full wrath. My sword gets engulfed in holy flames as the ground below me erupts in righteousness.

"Cute." Lissaline teases with a small smile that softens my heart a little, "now I will show you the form of true pride."

"So now I finally get to see your demon form?"

"Not quite."

She slowly raises her pointy towards me, a smile still very much so on her face as massive angelic wings of holy energy spanning a good 15 feet in each direction. A sudden explosion of light sprung from everything under its span as the tainted soil suddenly became vibrant again almost instantly growing grass.

"That is the image of pride." Arrayice says limping over towards me, "If you want to be with me, have a family or whatever and get away from this shit planet you have to let me help you, no all of us help you, you cannot defeat her." Thaig also walks over to me putting his hand on my shoulder.

The clouds above Lissaline slowly begun to break as more holy light rained down, her face becoming obscured by it.

"Accept your fate Leoric, and I will let my harlot of a sister and your dwarf friend live." She says, even though the words are harsh her tone was divine, almost heavenly.

"Like hell demon lady! Even though Leoric is a shit head and I don't trust his new lady friend but if he does by all means I will stand by his side." Thaig calls out.

"Darling, how are you feeling?" Arrayice asks over my shoulder still not agreeing with my decision of re-forging the blade.

"I will dispose of it after this, I swear to it." I reply before returning all my attention back towards Lissaline

"What's the plan old friend?" Thaig asks.

"Do you know how to defeat her Arrayice?" I ask looking over my other shoulder.

"Just because she spanked my ass harder than you doesn't mean I am useless. I know everything about her, keep her busy, I got you covered."

"Okay!" I say walking over next to Thaig, "Let's become legends my friend."

Weapons at the ready we lung towards her but hit nothing but air.

"Shit, she's fast." Thaig grumbles throwing his shield around just as her blow came down from behind him. Using the opportunity I quickly strike however she slams her wings into me easily sending me away.

"I think we are going to have to think of a different method," Thaig tells me.

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Isn't that a scourge sword? Why don't ye raise the damn dead or something?"

"'There isn't any bodies here, this is the Outlands remember."

"Ah, fuck it."

Slamming his hammer into his shield again he goes in head strong. I quickly follow trying to take any advantage that he can make. Lissaline makes quick work of his guard sending his shield into the dirt leaving an open path for her blade. Quickly I rush over parrying the blow away sending my knee into her chest plate. She stumbles as I reposition for another strike.

_No, do not go against her straight on, use your friend, use the night elf._

A voice suddenly whispers in my head forcing me to stumble allowing her to slam her fist into my head.

"I, I can't do that." I mumble trying to regain my balance.

_You must, you cannot beat her like this and you have to give Arrayice more time. It has to be the elf or the dwarf, this is beyond you Leoric._

"Shit!" I growl as my eyes lay on the soft purple skin as she lied in front of me. "I… I'm sorry Serana." Slowly I pick up my blade before impaling it into the ground sending mixed colors into her corpse that was right in front of me.

Slowly the corpse starts to move before I can hear her voice in my head.

_Leoric? Where am I? What is happening? Oh! Is that my body, no, no, no that would mean….. _

Her voice goes into a state of panic.

"I'm sorry Serana, I have to use you." I whisper but more to myself to give some justice in my reasoning as the voice slowly fades away. The lifeless corpse suddenly jerks before rising to its feet, its eyes distant, no presence of a soul existed within it.

"What in the hell did you do Leoric!" Thiag snapped before he got knocked in the face which made him forget about it.

Sprinting over I bring down my blade nearly missing her as she dodges sending her knee into me. Stumbling back I catch myself as a massive bolt of light slams into her as she stood in front of me. Instantly I turn to see Serana, her hands in the air channeling the very light Lissaline created.

"I just need a little more time!" Arrayice exclaims behind me forcing my sword back up and readying for another attack.

_Fear the dwarf, the Crusade burns too bright in him. _The same voice barley whispers throughout my head.

Shaking it off I lung forward right before Lissaline could regain her composer, or so I thought. She easily deflects the blow with her blade forcing us into sparring positions.

"Have you lost your humanity Leoric? To bring back someone you loved in such a twisted way, well I guess you wouldn't have notice the fight that is happening behind you." Lissaline says motioning towards Thaig.

I slowly look over my shoulder making sure not to let down my guard.

"Wh….. Stop!" Thiag voice pleads out so loud I don't know how I missed it as Serana stands over him.

"What are you doing!" I snap forgetting about Lissaline as I surge towards the Night Elf, her hands above her head, only for an instant before a massive pillar of fire rained onto the dwarf sending him into a blur as well as drowning out any sound that was happening with a crackling roar.

With all my forward moment I grip my runic blade swinging it down easily going through her gown, separating her in half. Expecting to be showered in her blood I watch as she fell, but nothing came of it.

"She died when my whore of a sister stabbed her, out of desire for you none the less. Look at you mad king, not only are you the cause of her death but you brought her back, just to kill your best friend before ending her life once again with your own hands. I have to stop you before more blood befalls on your hands, Leoric."

My mind goes blank as I fall to my knees, her words, her words where like an edge slowly impaling my brain.

"No…" I mumble as I stare at Serana, her torso still shivering, her eyes bright as she stared at me once again, she was in there; her soul was in that body.

"Leo…" A chopped whisper leave her mouth before blood filled it like a pool, making her eyes once again distant.

"Good bye Leoric." The same divine voice the sung throughout the battle was gone; the voice was Lissaline and hers alone as I look over my shoulder to see her, just as she was in Goldshire, just as she was before we go to this damned land.

I wonder what I look like. I wonder if I look the same, she seems to catch onto my thoughts as her face softens.

_Live, live, live! Live! LIVE! _

The whisper screamed out forcing me to cover my ears,

"Do it!" I growled, "end this!"

"So close dear sister!" A voice that had been quite for some time screams out as the ground below us transformed into a massive abyss black circle, demonic indications all around it.

"Mage by choice, Warlock by trade." Arrayice smirks as she walks towards us, the voices stop as I look up toward Linassline, her face twisted.

"What is wrong dear sister? Are you ashamed? Pride was beaten by her, what was it? Whore sister."

My eyes lock on Arrayice as she stops right outside the black circle.

"Leoric, look at me." A raspy voice demands as I pull my attention toward Linassline. My heart twist as my stomach jump into my throat forcing me to fall backwards from my kneeling position. Her face was melting as blood poured through the freshly made gouges in her skin.

"What have you done?" She asks before a sudden black shroud engulfs her sending a shriek throughout the valley.

As quick as the shroud came it disappeared, leaving only me, lying in the lap of Arrayice.

"What happened?" I mumble slowly coming to.

"It is over my dear Leoric."

I grip my fist to find nothing in either one, the sword was gone, Linassline was gone, it was truly over.

"We can now return to Azeroth, I recommend Silver Moon, we can get a house outside of the city, and fulfill my promise." She gently rubs her nose against mine sending warmth throughout my body. In spite of everything that had happen, I was happy, genuinely happy.

Her lips softly press mine before she rubs her cheek, putting her lips near my ear. Her breath tickles my skin sending a chill down my spine, before she slowly whispered.

"…..long, live, the king."


End file.
